


Familial Superstitions

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also I made up the Templar and Enchanter, Changing POV, Drowning, Drowning of a child, Emerald Graves codex spoiler, F/F, Liberties taken with the Clan Trevelyan, There is a flash back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan. Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, Mage. Formerly, daughter, future Chantry sister. But what does Josephine really know about her? A simple question about her family leads her down a dark road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, so I want to give everyone plenty of warning before this one. There's a codex entry you can find in The Emerald Graves, in the Chateau d'Onterre that is rather upsetting. Potentially triggering or disturbing to people. I was highly disturbed, and then remembered a quote from DA2, in Act 3 where Orsino asks why they don't just kill them as babies, why let them live with this false hope. And I had to wonder, after reading the codex, if..he knew people did this. Or if they're unrelated. But I had to wonder how this would play out. Dorian was upset by it, but the Inquisitor just commented that there were a lot of books on how to suppress magic. If you're playing a mage inquisitor, I feel like they'd be more shaken by this, especially if they're human. Trevelyans may only be minor nobles, but they're still noble, and magic blood is not good for nobles. . And this is where my brain went. So just so you know, the codex entry talks about drowning a child.

There were many questions regarding the Inquisitor. Was she close to her family? Would they help to serve the Inquisition? How would they use their relation to her, the Herald of Andraste? Josephine needed to know these things, and she had simply shrugged.

 

"If you wish to contact my family, I wish you the best of luck, Ambassador Montilyet. Start with Lady Lucille, she's easier to talk to than Bann Trevelyan."

 

It seemed Josephine could take the hint. Nodding once, she bowed slightly and left the Inquisitor to her maps. They were still debating if they wanted to go back to the Emerald Graves or Empris du Lion next. Maybe they would go to the Fallow Mire, finish that requisition. Oh everyone would love that. Rubbing her forehead, she sat back and decided to take a walk, talk to everyone. See if they had anything that needed doing. And there was plenty that needed to be done, in the Hinterlands, the Storm Coast, the Emerald Graves, if it was in Thedas, Elizabeth would have to go back once again. Maybe she should start collecting more plants from each region? The gardens certainly could sustain them.

 

As she wandered the battlements, the wind whipped at her clothes and she pulled her cloak close. Pausing to look out at the horizon, she bit her lip, letting her dark hair fall every which way, having loosened it so the wind could catch it. The sun was setting, and in the morning she would have to decide where they were to go first. Maybe it was time for a rest day? No, no she couldn't call for one, not when there was so much to do. Chewing her lip, Elizabeth didn't turn when she heard footsteps approach, letting then gentle hand stay on her shoulder. She knew who it was, and closing her dark eyes, she leaned into the hug she received soon after.

 

"I'm..sorry for my tone earlier," she whispered, and that earned her a peck on the cheek.  
"Never fret, I understand how...difficult family can be."  
"Have you ever met Bann Trevelyan?"  
"No, I have not had that pleasure."  
"We never..got on. Mother knew I was to be dedicated to the Chantry, so she paid me little mind. Can't make a good match for a Sister now can you? But Aunt Lucille was always kind. She objected to ..some methods my father favored."  
"Methods?"  
"I..would rather not speak of them here." Josephine nodded and offered her hand, and Eliza took it gently, sighing. "It..would be easier to discuss with Dorian, Josie." She added, leading her to the library, where the Tevinter mage preferred to spend his time.

 

Everyone had cleared out for the night, except him and he smiled at them, grandly welcoming them to his little corner of the tower. Elizabeth curled up in his chair, looking at him with her dark eyes and he gave a nod, pulling out a book they had found in the Emerald Graves, and looked at Josephine. "My dear, I am aware you have made inquiries as to our Inquisitor's relationship with her family. I feel you should sit down, as the discussion may come as a bit...shocking, to put it lightly."

 

Josephine did as she was bid, concerned. The look on her darling's face was not one she dared to place yet, though she was certain the Inquisitor might throw up if she opened her mouth. Dorian paused a moment to pour them a glass of wine, and squeezed his fellow mage's shoulder. "This is a book on Superstitions. Many noble families outside of Tevinter probably have such copies, just in case." He paused, looking at the dark haired noble, who was gripping the glass so tight she might break it.

"Eliza, darling, let me hold your glass for you," he offered gently, and she handed it over, curling up. Ever since they had found it, he'd worried about her, her reaction had been horrifying.

 

_"What's this? Another book?" She asked, picking it up. The whole chateau made them uneasy, and everything they'd been finding so far had made it worse. This one had several marked pages, and Elizabeth had been curious to see what it was. Perhaps it would shed some light on the diary pages they kept finding, though truth be told she didn't want to know what happened to the poor child. Dorian had come over, to read over her shoulder while Bull and Cassandra kept watch, and he let out a harsh curse as the book dropped._

_The loud bang caused both warriors to spin quickly and rush towards their leader, who was shaking, staring where the book had been in her hands. Fingers twitched as she started to shake, and Dorian set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What fine reading Material," he had snarked, utterly disgusted by the book._

_"There are more books on magic -- and how to contain it," she noted softly, still looking quite pale._  
 _"And every single one is filled with superstitious nonsense!"_

 

As shaken has she had been, they continued on til the had helped the little girl be free of the demon, and be at rest finally. She had been a bit off ever since, she had mentioned to Dorian some of her family using their connection to her. Though she never said much, he could only imagine. Yet Josephine still looked on in worry, her lip between her teeth as she took in her sweetheart, who was trembling and holding herself so tightly in what was normally the Magus' chair. Opening the book, he cleared his throat and paused to take a rather large swallow of the wine.

 

"How to Prevent Magic Formation in the Earliest Stages," he started, and their ambassador felt a rock drop into her stomach, as her heart leapt to her throat. Oh no...

 

"Should mage blood run through your line, no matter how distant the relation, avoid conceiving in winter. While with child, sleep with dried embrium beneath your pillow to ensure good health," he read, disdain clear in his voice as he all but sneered at the book. "Infants and most small children will show no signs of magic. However, you can purge the body of unwanted elements before they take hold. Place leeches on each of the child's limbs. When done, burn the leeches. Be sure not to inhale the smoke. Afterwards, wrap the child's limbs in cloth blessed by a Chantry sister."

 

Well that wasn't too bad, though as she looked at Elizabeth, she knew that was hardly the worst thing done to her. Reaching out, she touched her arm, only for the pale, shaking woman to flinch away.

 

"A child showing signs of magic may be submerged in water until the breath is nearly lost. If magic is still weak within them, it will die before the child. Should the trouble persist beyond reason, certain talismans may suppress the child's skill." Dorian finished, looking ready to toss the book aside, but thought better of it, and gently set it down. Elizabeth had her face to her knees, head covered by her arms as she rocked slowly. So..that was her father's method. Dorian hazard a touch, and flinched back only a little at the small spark.

 

"Hurting..hurting..tried to hide it, tried to be good. Sorry, Papa, so sorry, Papa! I didn't mean it!"

 

Dorian and Josephine looked over at Cole, who was sitting on the ground now at Eliza's feet, gently touching her calf, and she seemed to allow it as a small sob left her. "I didn't mean to ruin Maxwell's name day, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Papa! Please don't make me wear it, pain, hurts, bad, bad necklace, I don't like it, sorry, sorry," he whispered, stroking her leg as she shuddered more.

 

"Pain, so much pain, feel bad, everyone hates me, white men, big scary on horses, I don't want to leave Mama! Please I'll be good! Going now, going, promise safety, safe, safe, no pain, they don't hate me...one smiles, offers cookies and kindness. He should be a Papa, comes to be Papa, new Papa. Sweet herbs, blonde hair, gentle hands, like a Mama. New now...Home."

 

Sniffling, she scrubbed at her face and looked down at Cole, smiling gently before kissing his forehead. "Yes, Cole. I was home," she whispered and hugged him, still a bit wet eyed, and he patted her awkwardly.

 

"I'll get cookies," he offered and she had to smile as he took off, shaking her head. Looking at Josephine, Eliza looked away quickly and bit her lip.

 

"He..was trying to help, in his way. I..Talk to Lucille. She hated what he did, she was the one who sent for the Templars. Ser Emyrs was a very kind man, and he arranged for my mentor to be Enchanter Maev. He wasn't suppose to fraternize with us, but Ostwick was..more flexible, than most." She offered and bit her lip. "They permitted Lucille to visit on my name days, as I was..old enough to remember my family. She asked for a count of all the apprentices and would make sure every one of them got a gift when she visited."

 

Gently, her hair was brushed back from her face, and Josephine pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, hugging her ever so gently. "I am so sorry, my dear. If..you wanted, we could tell everyone of this...book, how it effects mages." She offered and Eliza shrugged.

 

"I don't want my family ruined. My brothers and sister are all married now, some have children, who have no magic. I ..we can discuss it with everyone, and if we can agree on a course of action we'll take it. I think...Solas and Vivienne need to be included. I know Dorian's feelings on it." He took her hand gently and squeezed it, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I think we should go to the tavern, drink, and play wicked grace til the wee hours." He offered, shrugging a bit.

  
"The Inquisitor would have to call for a rest day tomorrow if we were to indulge." Josephine countered, and looked to her lover.

"Would you rest, Josie?"  
"If I was ordered to."  
"A whole day, no diplomat, no nobles, just..time to go on a picnic, read, write letters home that have nothing to do with work."  
"If..perhaps a picnic were on the table."  
"Oh for the love of...Would you two just kiss already so we can go drink?"

 

Josephine blushed as she giggled and Eliza shook her head, but did as she was ordered, before standing up and chuckled as Cole came back with the largest pile of cookies she'd ever seen.

 

"Cole where did you get those?"  
"Bull."  
"Can you take them to the tavern so we can share with Bull?"  
"Okay. Better now?" He asked as she took one and smiled when she nodded. Looping her arm through Dorian's, and sliding the other around her Antivan's waist, Elizabeth sighed and looked up at the ravens.

 

"Leliana?" She called, knowing their spymaster had heard all. "Tell everyone tomorrow's a rest day. And come to the tavern, I want to see someone beat Josie." As they turned to the stairs, a soft laugh followed them and Elizabeth decided all of the questions everyone had for her, all the demands, could wait, just one day.


End file.
